Episode 8199 (26th August 2013)
Plot Sally and Anna prepare their garden parties even though it's pouring rain. Norris is put out when he isn't invited to either party. Leanne is on edge and sends Kylie home from the bistro when she says she's not well. Tina ignores David's calls. Julie tries to lift Eileen's spirits by suggesting a fun day out but Eileen's not in the mood. Steve, Michelle, Tim, Sophie, Beth and Sinead go to Sally's party while Owen, Izzy, Sean, Katy, and Faye go to Anna's. Sally and Anna try to out-do each other, with each turning their music up to drown out the other. The police tell Leanne the hate campaign and the car crash aren't linked. She was hoping they were as she would have someone else to blame for the crash - as she called Nick just before it happened, she feels she's as good as killed him. Tina overhears their conversation. Sally annoys her guests by playing opera. Faye wants to go to Sally's party to see Tim but Anna won't let her. Sinead tells Chesney she's happy for him but Beth is tougher on him. Tina tells David she doesn't believe he didn't have a hand in the crash as people always pay the price when they cross him. She drags him to the bistro to tell Kylie and Leanne the truth. Alone at No.8, Kylie keels over from labour pains. Her calls for help are heard by Sean and Izzy but they think nothing of it. Roy and Hayley arrive back from their holiday, having had a great time. Fiz shows them Sylvia's letter. Sally lets Tim go through to Anna's party. Sean investigates the noise from No.8 and rushes to Kylie's aid when he sees her on the floor. David tells Leanne he has something to tell her. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina urges David to tell Leanne the truth; Kylie goes into labour; and Roy and Hayley return to discover Sylvia has gone to her sister's. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,260,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes